starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Ionizar
*Desativar droide |alinhamento = A Força |praticantes = *Arca Jeth *Revan *Meetra Surik *Luke Skywalker *Querdan Dei |afiliação = *Jedi *Sith }} '''Ionizar' era uma poder da Força desenvolvido durante a Antiga Guerra Sith que permite que um Jedi sobrecarregar e danificar sistemas eletrônicos, tais como droides. Mestre Arca Jeth descobriu a técnica durante a Grande Revolução Droide, o que permitiu os Jedi desativarem o exército de droides de HK-01. Durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, a capacidade permaneceria comum entre os Jedi, já que ambos Revan (Ele pode ter usado este poder sobre a Forja Estelar para desativar as células do Jedi capturados e ajudá-los a se tornar um com a Força) e do Meetra Surik eram conhecidos como sendo capazes de utilizar esse poder, junto com seus companheiros. Milênios depois, seria usado por Luke Skywalker. Quando usado, um fluxo de energia iônica gerado pela Força seria liberada sobre o mecanismo alvo e com alguma semelhança na aparência a Relâmpago da Força. No entanto, o fluxo de energia que viajam do usuário para o alvo (ou alvos, se for suficientemente qualificado) era roxo, como contrária à aparência azul-branca de relâmpagos da Força, uma referência ao seu fluxo de íons. Semelhanças com o Atordoar da Força Enquanto que ionizar poder afetar e curto-circuito de droides e outros sistemas eletrônicos, é totalmente ineficaz contra orgânicos. Neste sentido, foi a contrapartida do Atordoar da Força, o que poderia incapacitar um ser orgânico, mas não um androide, uma vez que, obviamente, afeta a biologia dos seres vivos. Variações e Níveis Ionizar é dividido em três níveis distintos de poder. Atordoar droide provoca apenas danos mínimos para circuitos de um droide e se concentra mais em atordoar a máquina por um curto período de tempo, muitas vezes não mais de 6 segundos. É um pouco fácil resistir e era geralmente apenas eficaz contra modelos não-combatentes, mas quase sempre fazia dispositivos pequenos, tais como minas, explodirem. Desativar droide foi muito mais eficaz em desativação de máquinas droide ou outros que Atordoar Droide e é capaz de causar algumas quantidades de danos à fiação e os circuitos da máquina. Além disso, a energia liberada a partir deste poder foi também capaz de "pular" de um droide para outro dentro de uma determinada área ao redor do droide alvo original. Destruir droide foi o mais eficaz de todos os três níveis e visa a destruição total do droide ou dispositivo mais do que simplesmente desativá-lo. A energia emitida do usuário poderia efetivamente destruir muitos droides de uma só vez, especialmente se eles estavam de pé dentro de uma estreita proximidade do droide alvo. Enquanto este poder nem sempre garante que o alvo seria imediatamente destruído, a resistência muitas vezes ainda causa grandes transtornos aos circuitos internos da máquina. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith áudio drama'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Dark Empire'' áudio drama *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Conviction'' Fontes *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Notas e referências Categoria:Poderes de alteração Categoria:Poderes do lado luminoso